


I Won't Be Your Future Heroine

by Woke_up_and_chose_chaos



Category: Dickinson (TV), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Arranged Marriage, F/F, F/M, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woke_up_and_chose_chaos/pseuds/Woke_up_and_chose_chaos
Summary: Emily Dickinson is mourning the death of her Ben, and the marriage of her Sue, when a handsome Philip Hamilton comes into her life and marries her. She thinks he'll be just like the others. When he's everything she's ever wanted and more, she finds herself wondering, what's the catch? (There's no catch. This is 100% me wanting a perfect relationship and giving it to my two favorite characters.)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Emily Dickinson/Philip Hamilton, Past Emily Dickinson/Sue Gilbert
Kudos: 10





	I Won't Be Your Future Heroine

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your sappy romance bc I have seasonal depression and I want a datemate.

Emily’s days have gotten increasingly predictable since Ben’s death and Sue’s marriage. She started to get choked up thinking about those events. So close together. It seemed like a double hit at the same time. She let her tears fall freely in the safety of her own bedroom. Hurriedly wiped them away when she heard approaching footsteps. If father saw her crying he would want to know what was troubling her. She would take these feelings to her grave.

She lazily turned her head to see mothers face with a bright smile. Unusual given how often Emily disappointed her. 

“Get up, Emily,  _ up! _ ” It was at that point Lavinia had come into the room and started looking for something for Emily to wear. 

“Just  _ what  _ is going on here?” Emily demanded as her mother and sister helped her into a corset.

“We’ve found him. Oh, Emily we’ve  _ found him _ !” 

“ _ Who? _ Who did you find, mother?”

“The man you’re to marry. Oh Emily, he’s perfect! So handsome, I’m jealous! Your father is discussing things with his father now! All that’s left is for you two to meet.” 

Emily felt her breath caught in her throat. Father was in on this. He’d  _ promised  _ she wouldn’t have to marry. And he was discussing  _ terms _ with this man. Emily willed herself not to cry. Willed herself not to jump from her window and let her life go. Instead, she asked.

“Who is he? You’ve never made such a fuss over other suitors.” 

Mother chuckled. “That’s the thing, honey, he’s not from Amherst. He came all the way from New York to meet you. His name is Phillip Hamilton.”

Oh.  _ Oh. _ She was to be married off to the son of a politician whose father had already had an affair. A quite public affair. Who's to say he wouldn’t do the same to her? Possibly beat her until she was a subservient housewife who cooked and cleaned and bore children for him? 

She had to do as father said. She would meet this man, resign herself to her fate. She would never see Sue again. 

Once her mother and sister deemed her presentable enough, they escorted her downstairs to meet her husband. And… Mother was right. He  _ was _ handsome. Someone she wouldn’t mind bedding. He had tanned skin, long curly hair that looked soft to the touch, freckles that seemed to span his entire body, not that she could see anything other than his face and hands, but even those were covered in the spots. He smiled at her shyly and  _ dear god he had dimples _ . She curtsied and whispered her name. His father raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you said she was a handful. We were promised a challenge, not some blushing maiden.” Alexander Hamilton spoke.

“And what of you? Don’t you have another sordid pamphlet to write and disappoint your family?” Emily shot with a smirk, as the rest of her family gasped, scandalised, Mr. Hamilton let out a joyful laugh.

“ _ There’s  _ the girl we were promised! Much better! She reminds me of myself when I was younger. You’ll make an amazing bride. Now, let’s allow the kids to get to know each other while we talk arrangements.”

Mr. Hamilton had dismissed them. Emily looped her arm through Phillip’s and they set off to walk the property.

“You look uncomfortable. Have I done something to displease you?” Philip inquired. Emily shook her head.

“It’s just that… Mother always tries to throw me at men to be married to them. The whole town knows how she wants to be rid of me. Father promised I wouldn’t have to be married. It’s all too much. I was considering a proposal from another, and then Death took him. My best friend was wed to my brother, now we shall never see each other again. I am to be a housewife and I won't have time to write.”

“You write? Extraordinary! My father can help you to be published! No wife with the name Hamilton will be allowed to fade to the background. You shall be the greatest woman American author there is! There will ever be! When we depart after the wedding we shall tell father and have the process started. You’ve no idea how happy this makes me- why are you crying?” Phillip wiped her tears off her face.

“These are tears of joy. My father doesn’t approve of women publishing. Neither did every suitor before you. For you to jump at the chance to help me make a name for myself… I think I’m in love.”

“I should hope so, we are to be married after all. Heads up.” Phillip said, when she went to look, he kissed her. Deeply. Passionately. This kiss set a flame to her face and her loins that only Sue had ever been able to invoke. She wound her arms around his waist and he licked into her mouth. Just like he was the one to initiate the kiss, he was the one to break it. She felt him poking her stomach. He didn’t offer to find somewhere more private, just smoother her hair back into place and kissed both her cheeks. She wondered if she looked as debauched as she felt.

“I promise, if you’ll have me, I will be faithful. I will never take another as long as I have you. How could I want to? You are the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in my life.”

“I’ve never a kiss like that before you.” Emily admitted, blushing furiously. “I cannot wait to have you. Our wedding night will burn with a passion you’ve never experienced.” Phillip promised. And as they started their trek back to the Dickinson mansion, Emily couldn’t help trying to will away her blush and even her breathing whilst trying to ignore the ceaseless burning in her loins.


End file.
